3:29 The Duration
by Blaze Moonlight
Summary: Glimpes in to the lives of Regulus Black and Barty Crouch Jr. For the Shuffle Challenge. SLASH.
1. Tracks 1 to 5

**Down for Whatever – The Summer Obsession**

"Hey Reg – I'm bored."

"What do you want to do?" the raven hair-teen sighed, looking up from his copy of Quidditch through the ages.

"You choose."

"As long as it'll entertain you right?"

"Well – it'd help," the straw-haired teen remarked.

"No."

"Pardon?"

"You think the things I like are boring," Regulus shrugged, "There's no point."

"I said I don't mind – today you can choose."

"First one to the Quidditch pitch is a Gryffindor!"

_**************************************_

**Breathing - Yellowcard**

Trapped. He was trapped. He could here the noises all around him. He tried to open his eyes. They wouldn't open! He began to panic, thrashing and fighting to be away from the noise that was enveloping him. Something was touching him – soft and creeping – deadly. NO! Where was he? His heart wasn't beating in his chest. He couldn't get away. What was happening? A woman – coming closer and killing him. He was a waste of space, useless, feeble little Regulus Black – the one who would never live up to the family name. Killing him. Killing him.

"REG WAKE UP!"

Calloused hands, pale skin, sandy hair. Barty. Safe.

_**************************************_

**XO – Fall out Boy**

Walking in dark shadows and men in cloaks, then flashes of light, fire, screams. A hand wrapping around his own pulling him from the attack of the aurors. Torture curses – in his defence. The aurors returned fire. His own wand slashes, a man falls. A chuckle from his fellow. Staggering into an alleyway, the back seat of a burnt out car, laughing. A bottle of something that hits stronger than fire whiskey. Fleeting words. Smiles and faded inhibitions. Clasped hands. Sincere promises. Almost kisses that he can't seem to make reach. Next morning sunrises. Faded memories. Sly smiles. Black hoods. Another joke on the ministry.

_**************************************_

**4: AM Forever – Lostprophets**

A black letter. A black owl. He'd seen these before. It meant a black day. How bad could it be though? He was Barty Crouch – he didn't through around his cares. We regret to inform you… this disappearance…

_Regulus A. Black_

NO. He hadn't waited. Had he believed the idea could work? Had he gone on that damn suicide mission? NO!

The world slowed to a stop around him.

Hadn't Barty told him to wait it out? A few more moths and they'd be in the clear! One stupid fight shouldn't have sent Reg that far. He should have waited. Barty had written his apology. A letter that would never be read.

Regulus Black wasn't coming back.

_**************************************_

**Vindicated – Dashboard Confessional**

'THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC – "ALL DEATH EATERS WILL BE CAUGHT"'

"Do you think we were asking for trouble?"

"Barty your one of the most intelligent people I know – of course we were."

"So we're going to Azkaban…"

"You're being stupid again Barty."

"What are you talking about – you know what they do to Death Eaters as well as I do."

"Why do you think I've been packing?"

"Packing?"

"I'm not sticking around while we get caught."

"SO YOU'RE JUST GOING TO RUN AWAY!"

"Barty – it isn't safe to stick around."

"SO YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE AND DROP ME IN IT – FUCK YOU!"

**CRACK!**

"BARTY! – I meant for us both…"


	2. Tracks 6 to 10

Fall out Boy – Sugar We're Going Down

"YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER!"

"He thinks," Barty laughed, "What do you say we make a break for the gates?"

"Sure, I think I know how do get past them."

"Seriously?!"

"I'm a Black – a gate isn't going to stop me doing what I want."

"What would?" Barty replied, "Stop you I mean."

"Nothing," Regulus retorted, "I don't have weaknesses like that."

Barty let his eyes rake over Regulus. Pale skin; gray eyes; thick, dark hair; handsome features; an arrogant smirk and a personality to rival his own.

Lips collided.

He pushed Regulus into the wall pressing him close. Lips parted and tongues battled. He pulled away.

Regulus stood, startled and powerless gasping for breath.

"I think there might be a way to stop you after all."

"It'll take more than that."

"Oh yeah?"

**************************************

Right Now – SR-71

"THAT BITCH!"

Regulus rolled his eyes, "What now?"

"She just told me that she's only dating me because the guy she wants to fuck is taken," Barty spat.

"And you're surprised?"

"I'm fucking better than that!"

"I don't need to be told – go fight it out with her."

"I can't be arsed."

"What the hell Barty? I thought you wanted her."

"Nah – I empathise with her. She was my time kill like I was hers."

"Well who were _you_ waiting for a go with then?"

"You."

**************************************

Don't You Know Who I think I am – Fall Out Boy

"Knut for you thoughts?"

"I should think they're worth more than that."

"Sickle?"

"Fair enough – it's nothing deep today."

"So…"

"The Quidditch match."

"The one you've been telling everybody that you're going to win."

"Yeah."

"Nervous?"

"Our reserve seeker is atrocious, we're gong to be relying on our chasers to get a huge lead and although they're good the Ravenclaw keeper is better."

"Reg – why do you need your reserve seeker?"

"Because it's your birthday."

"Huh? But the match…"

But Regulus hand is already on his sleeve pulling him to the passageways.

"Barty – you mean more to me than that. Anyway I've bribed the Ravenclaw seeker."

**************************************

Timberwolves at New Jersey – Taking Back Sunday

"C'mon Reg. Can't you just try giving a damn about somebody else and drag yourself out of here for once?"

"I'm not going _THERE_ Barty. Anywhere else and maybe but not to one of your father's society parties."

"You're society too Regulus Black. You can cope with one little party."

"Yeah – I'm also a Black. Our idea of society parties is discussing blackmail, bribery and crooked deals against the ministry. Face it we're from two very different scenes Barty."

"Can't you just deal with it for one night?"

"Barty your father is the Head of the LAW ENFORCEMENT department – my cousin is a Death Eater, several of my in-laws are Death Eaters, showing up there is asking for an argument."

"I can't take being there by myself playing my fathers perfect little son all night – just be moral support!"

"I'd only make things worse."

"Reg… please?"

"They'll rip me to shreds."

"Fine then!" Barty snapped, scowling,

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this."

"You'll come?!"

"If it means so much to you, just don't be surprised when they destroy me."

"Awww… I'll look after you."

**************************************

When the Day met the Night – Panic at the Disco

"Ouch! RABSTAN!"

"Awww… has the little ministry boy had enough?"

"It's hurts okay, just quit it!"

"Stupid brat – you came to one of our dear friend Bella's family parties and now you have to join in with it."

"Stop it!"

Barty flinched as his defence was met with another punch. Dammit – he was a better fighter than either of these guys but two on one wasn't fair!

"What's going on?"

He felt the hands release their grip on his arms, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Hey," remarked Rodolphus, his tone terse and icy.

"Don't 'hey' me, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," retorted Rabstan.

There were two almost simultaneous cracks and the Lestrange brothers dissaperated. Barty groaned.

"Despicable men," muttered the remaining voice.

Barty gradually began to push himself off of the ground and scanned the appearance of the stranger. Handmade boots, an expensive looking suit, a build that resembled his own and a vaguely familiar face.

"You're the Crouch boy," stated the stranger.

"Yeah," he muttered, "And apparently not somebody welcome around here if those two are anything to go by."

"Oh don't mind them, they do that to me as well when we're anywhere other than here," the boy remarked dismissively, offering him a hand, "Regulus Black, at your service."

He took the offered hand and pulled himself upwards, "Bartimus Crouch Jr, apparently at your house."


	3. Tracks 11 to 15

Wake Up – Story of the Year

"Barty!"

The voice wouldn't save him. The words of a man who could barely cast the Cruciatus curse without flinching couldn't make his attacker surrender no matter how well meaning the words were.

He screamed out.

"BARTY!"

He forced his eyes open. He could see his attacker grinning – revelling in his agony and Regulus' inability to save him.

"AVARDA KERVADA!"

The pain stopped. Hands wrapped around his shoulders helping him from the ground.

"Regulus…? How…?"

"All the unforgivable curses need is hatred."

**************************************

Gimme' What I Want – Kids in Glass Houses

"C'mon Regulus – what's your problem?"

"You're my problem Crouch!"

Barty scowled, "Reg…"

The raven haired male ignored him.

"Regulus A. Black what is your problem?"

"YOU!"

"Well if you had such a problem with something about me then you should have taken it into consideration before now," Barty sighed, "But I suppose you wouldn't have though of that."

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE SO INFURIATING BARTY!"

The blond winced involuntarily, "What do you want me to do?"

His answer came in the form of lips.

**************************************

Better than This - Busted

"For goodness sake Bartimus you're so uncultured."

"I'm sorry?" the boy replied attempting to suppress his anger.

"Just show some class, it isn't hard," Narcissa retorted, smiled sweetly at a passing seventh year.

"Your cousin thinks I'm classy," he muttered.

"Well that idiotic Gryffindor is hardly the best judge," the pale girl snapped, "Again I think you need to show some class."

"I meant your other cousin," Barty snapped, losing his temper.

"Then why don't you just date Regulus instead?"

"Maybe I will."

**************************************

Everything is Alright – Motion City Soundtrack

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So…"

"So what?"

"I don't know but I was hoping you could make something of this conversation."

"No."

"How are you?"

"Alright."

"Erm…"

"There are 27.5 tiles on our ceiling."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"This kind of sucks."

"I know but orders are orders…"

"We're under orders to stay here they didn't tell us what to do here,"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

**************************************

Innocence – Avril Lavigne

Barty gazed down at the sleeping teen. The peaceful look on his pale face the contrasted so sharply with the male's dark locks. The steady calm breathing of a man who held no fear or anger. The half smile that slips into view as Barty instinctively pulled his companion closer. The scent of parchment and ink and blackcurrants. The warmth and the silkiness of the skin that covered the invisible but strong muscles.

Treachery be dammed because this was his priority.


End file.
